Conventional microfluidic LC columns are manufactured to fine tolerances in an attempt to effect reproducible separations of compounds or the like, especially closely related compounds. Since microfluidic LC columns are formed having very small dimensions, for example, inner diameters ranging from 75 to 500 microns, columns intended to have the same volume may nevertheless exhibit a degree of variability with respect to each other. For example, two columns may each be configured to have a volume of 0.3 mm. However, machining errors can result in a column volume difference between these two columns, which can impact the reproducibility of chromatographic results.